


Arrows & Airwaves

by Bindy417



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, One Shot, Radio, Romance, UST, olicity au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bindy417/pseuds/Bindy417
Summary: Olicity AU one-shot - When CEO Oliver Queen meets tech radio host Felicity Smoak for an interview about his company's new prototype, sparks immediately fly as an unexpected connection blossoms live on-air.





	Arrows & Airwaves

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Arrow_ or any of its characters. They belong to The CW and DC Comics.
> 
> Hey, everyone, I'm so excited to be posting this one-shot! Those of you who follow me on Twitter or Tumblr probably already know that I casually posted this original concept just for fun a couple of weeks ago. I never expected to receive so much interest, and the positive response was overwhelming. Many of you wanted to see how this story would play out, including my own creative brain once it got going. So, here it is! Special thank you to SassySnow1988 for listening to my brainstorm rambles and her help with edits! I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!

 

**Present day**

Felicity stood on the balcony of her loft apartment listening to the city come to life after dark around her. Cars and taxis rumbled in the distance, with horns blaring every few minutes like clockwork. The evening commute would have wound down by now, but Star City's nightlife was out in full force. People would be meeting for dinner or a happy hour; maybe later they'd venture to a show or club of some kind.

The drilling from the next building over continued. Felicity checked her watch. They were two hours past their cut-off time; soon the super would be calling to complain about the noise. With the construction two months behind, the crews were working later and later into the evenings. It didn't bother Felicity as much. The sounds of the city actually soothed her—as did the twinkling lights from the neighboring buildings and traffic below. Despite being called Star City, there weren't many bright spots in the sky to pinpoint beyond the artificial illumination.

Felicity wished she could've gone out tonight, but she had a lot of materials to read over to prep for her radio show. It had taken seven years and many sleepless nights for her to perfect her style and brand, but _Talk Nerdy to Me_ finally became one of the top three tech talk radio shows in the country. Originally, Felicity had a podcast in college. It started after she'd broken up with her boyfriend Cooper. She'd needed a fun distraction and since talking tech always made her feel better, Felicity decided to give it a shot.

Not caring if a hundred or even just one person listened, she enjoyed talking about the latest developments in the industry. She started to amass an audience—though small at the time—sooner than she'd expected. Occasionally, she'd answer a message from a follower about trying to pick out a new device or troubleshooting issues. There were also some questions about hacking. She'd gotten her highest amount of traffic on that topic, though she tried not to get too specific to avoid an impromptu visit from the FBI. They didn't need to know that she was the one who'd hacked into their database during her sophomore year of college. Since Felicity was known for her impressive verbal ability—or word vomit as some not so nicely called it—it was the perfect outlet for her.

She'd graduated from MIT a year later at the age of nineteen with a master of science degree in cyber security and computer sciences. Even after moving to Star City to work at Kord Industries as a junior cyber-security specialist, Felicity still kept up with her podcast. It let her explore tech outside of her immediate job, and she loved discussing innovations. It was her dream someday to design tech and start her own company.

While at Kord, Felicity had put together a program that would completely transform its security measures. She'd been so nervous and excited to show it to her boss. He'd been impressed and swore to share it with the higher-ups at their next meeting. He fulfilled his promise but, unfortunately, the bastard "forgot" to mention that he wasn't the architect. Felicity was in shock upon learning her boss had taken credit for her idea. When she confronted him about it, he tried to act innocent. Through a lot of double-speak, she understood that he had no intention of telling his superiors the truth. Instead, he'd "help her if she helped him."

Felicity didn't know what to do. She was young, naïve, and devastated back then. She'd wanted to change the world, but the world wasn't going to change for her. Talking to HR seemed impossible, because her snake of a supervisor had also indirectly threatened to use his power to lie and discredit her. Felicity hated her job after that and could barely stand the sight of him. The only bright spot was her podcast, which was continuing to gain in popularity. Knowing that there were actually people out there who valued her opinion and expertise helped her get through some dark days.

Then, totally out of the blue, Felicity received an email from a radio producer. Sara Lance had been googling how to correctly sync her Apple devices and found Felicity's podcast. She'd quickly become a fan and asked if Felicity would be interested in taking a meeting to discuss broadcasting to a wider audience. It took three rereads of the message for the words to sink in. Felicity immediately accepted and met with Sara the next day.

"Wow, you're so cute," Sara had commented upon first seeing Felicity. "I wish I was a TV producer and could get that face on-screen."

Sara was also blond, though she had an edgier sense of style. She loved wearing black leather and boots. Felicity was more of a skirt and heels kind of girl, although she did go through a goth phase when first attending MIT. They chatted casually for a little bit before Felicity gave more background about herself and her platform. It wasn't long afterward that Sara declared she'd like to pitch Felicity's potential show to her bosses.

"No offense, but why me?" Felicity had asked, still in shock. The opportunity seemed almost too good to be true.

"Because you're young, funny, and knowledgeable without putting me to sleep. And now that I've seen you, I know your geek-chic look will be hot in the promo pics."

"Promo pics?"

"Yes, we'll want to put up billboards around the city to create buzz leading up to your debut."

"Oh, wow…"

"The show will still be called _Talk Nerdy to Me_ —great play on words, by the way. It works, especially when you have one of your Freudian slips. That time you were talking about imagining yourself as a computer and how you wouldn't want someone poking around inside of you who didn't know what he was doing totally cracked me up," Sara had said, laughing yet again.

Felicity had been mortified. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I swear I'll try to stop doing that."

"Actually, I want you to keep doing that. It's hilarious, and it'll get all the tech geeks listening hot and bothered. It'll be great for ratings."

"I don't do it on purpose."

"Which is why it's golden. I'm not asking you to change, Felicity. I want you to be yourself. The only difference is you'll be getting more exposure," Sara had explained.

"What if I don't want to expose myself?" Felicity had said and realized a second too late that she'd proven Sara's point. " _Frack_."

Sara's grin was triumphant. "Oh yeah, you're definitely our girl. You'll need a tagline too. I'm thinking 'I won't byte,' spelled b-y-t-e, 'unless you ask me nice' or something close to that will be perfect with the show title."

The pair had talked for another half hour and made plans to do lunch in a couple of days after Sara had gotten a pitch together for her bosses. By the next week, Felicity was officially offered her own evening show for a couple of hours on Wednesdays and Fridays on KIWR 103.3. She happily accepted and eventually quit her job at Kord once her show started doing well. Working closely with Sara, Felicity had also gained a best friend in the process.

Although Felicity never gave up her dream of owning her own tech company, _Talk Nerdy to Me_ gave her purpose and confidence over the years. Her success opened up even more opportunities for her, though she was usually hesitant to trust anyone after what happened at Kord. Having grown up without a father—he was a tech genius who'd left Felicity and her mom when she was seven—the incident exasperated the deep-seated fears of loss and rejection she'd felt over the years. It wasn't just about getting an offer but finding the _right_ one.

And quite unexpectedly, the right one finally came along. Felicity would never forget the day she'd met her future business partner and love of her life: Oliver Queen. He'd changed her entire world, opening her mind and heart in a way she didn't even know was possible. She would always be grateful for everything he'd given her, even though her heart was aching now.

Felicity gripped the balcony railing. It was strange not to feel her rings pressing into her skin. They still sat on the kitchen table, untouched, with the rest of her papers. Focusing on her work usually helped to quell her anxiety, but tonight it only made her think about Oliver's absence more. Felicity couldn't have the TV on either. The news tonight was too devastating, and it did nothing to ease her fears.

Her entire world was on the verge of falling apart, and deep breaths were barely helping to keep her emotions under control. Felicity's stomach churned, and her heart thumped erratically. This couldn't be the end. It _couldn't_. She didn't want to acknowledge the silence or what it could mean.

Blocking out the city, Felicity closed her eyes and tried to think of something that would make her calm and happy. Instinctively, she reached for the small, golden necklace resting on her chest. It gave her some relief, though it was perplexing how the gift given to her by the source of her grief could also be the cure. The memory came to her unbidden. Instead of pushing it away, Felicity let it play out in her mind. For better or for worse, it had become a part of her soul that couldn't be ignored…

* * *

  ** _Five years earlier_ **

"I for one think having a Jarvis of my own would be awesome. In fact, these AI personal office assistants would save a lot of work for our staff interns. They'd never have to book appointments or order Big Belly Burger for me again," Felicity jokingly spoke into the mic. "However, the downside to this technology is it's meant to be like a virtual clone of ourselves in order to anticipate our needs. I'm not sure how well that would work, considering that my clone would be babbling so much I wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise."

"That's true," Rory said in her hear, chuckling.

"My producer for the evening, Rory, agrees—a little too enthusiastically," Felicity recounted to her listeners. "Which, of course, means I will test it on him the moment it becomes available to the public in the next two decades. Although it makes you wonder: If this technology is so smart, could it technically finish building itself? What if it's having a bad day and is mad at you? Would it order me a salad instead of a Big Belly Buster because it's annoyed or thinks all that grease and salt is not good for me? How dare it, by the way! What level of autonomy should we actually give this thing?"

"Felicity, you've got three minutes to wrap up," Rory piped in.

"Tell me what you think and what you'd do with an AI assistant on my Facebook page or tweet me @TalkNerdyRadio And keep it clean, guys. The last time when we chatted about 'pervasive computing,' I think some listeners mistook it for 'perverted computing'—whatever the frack that is. The poor interns, who are very bright and lovely students, will never be the same after reading those comments."

"Two minutes, Felicity."

"That's it for me tonight. Next Wednesday we'll discuss—"

There was a tap on the glass. Sara, who'd been unusually MIA during the show, had entered the control room and held up a piece of paper that Felicity squinted to read.

"Oliver Queen?" The words came out like a question. _What the hell?_

Sara grabbed the mic from Rory and said in her ear, "Oliver Queen will be unveiling a new QC prototype exclusively on the show next week."

Felicity's excitement soared. She'd always admired QC's Applied Sciences division, which was one of the leading innovators in the country. Oliver Queen was also no stranger to the media. He'd been the rich playboy type for years before finally getting involved in the family business. It didn't hurt that he was so easy on the eyes either.

After Sara's explanation, Felicity clarified her statement. "Oliver Queen, the recently appointed CEO of Queen Consolidated—and some might even say most handsome," she mumbled as an afterthought, "will be sharing with us a new mystery prototype. This is an exclusive, guys, so don't miss it. Very exciting stuff!"

Rory chimed in again, "One minute, Felicity."

"This is Felicity Smoak signing off. Thank you for tuning in. We've got lots more stimulating nerd talk coming next Wednesday. Check out the _Talk Nerdy to Me_ website or our Facebook and Twitter pages for updates on the show or if you simply want to say hi. Remember, I don't byte!" she teasingly exclaimed.

"And we're off-air."

Felicity removed her headphones just as Sara burst into the studio. "I cannot believe you got Oliver Queen to agree to be on the show."

"I told you I had connections," Sara replied. "We're going to do a bunch of press over the weekend to build up to Wednesday's show."

"But how did you manage to convince him? Wouldn't he rather unveil it on TV or something?" she questioned.

The guy had always done on-camera interviews or sit-downs with reporters for articles. Felicity had never once heard of Oliver Queen doing radio, although she had to admit he seemed to have the voice for it. She'd never met him in person, but his voice on-screen had a low, sexy cadence. Soon, Felicity would be experiencing it in full force for herself.

"I have my ways," Sara played coy. "His assistant will be sending over a press packet with information about it, so we can prepare. We all have to sign a confidentiality agreement first, though, to keep it under wraps before the show."

"I wonder what it is." Felicity's brain was already spinning off into a bunch of different scenarios.

"Make sure you wear something extra hot that day."

The bespectacled blonde frowned. "Why? It's radio. No one can see me—well, except for the studio camera, but it barely shows anything beyond me sitting at the desk."

" _Oliver Queen_ will be able to see you. He's young, hot, and Star City's most eligible bachelor. Hell, if I wasn't totally in love and committed to Nyssa, my bisexual ass would be trying to catch his eye too."

Felicity scoffed. "I doubt I'm his type."

"You never know," Sara sing-songed. "In fact, you and I are going shopping this weekend. We'll take the company credit card, since this is show related."

"But—"

"Your normal skirts are cute, but we need to take it up a notch. Show off your _ass_ ets. By the time I'm done with you, he's actually going to want to 'byte' you." She winked and smacked Felicity on the behind. "That's a promise, Smoak."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Oliver muttered while glancing out a long row of windows. Although this building wasn't as tall as QC, the view of the city from the twentieth floor was breathtaking.

He'd be going live on-air on KIWR 103.3 in less than an hour. As a Queen and heir to a multibillion-dollar company, Oliver had lived most of his life in the spotlight and was no stranger to being interviewed. But this was different. Most of the previous statements he made were either about himself as CEO or the company in general. He'd never given a demonstration or discussed in detail any of the prototypes QC had made in the last six months since he'd taken over. This would be a first.

Oliver was also perfectly aware of how the public perceived him. He was thought of as nothing more than another womanizing, trust-fund brat coming into his inheritance. Once upon a time, that would've been true. But he'd done a lot of growing up over the past several years—even if his dating life appeared to state otherwise.

It was true that Oliver was constantly dating someone new. He couldn't stay with the same woman for more than a few months, and it wasn't for a lack of trying. The biggest struggle he faced was finding someone with whom he could connect on a deeper level. He often found that many of the women he dated already had certain expectations of him, which usually involved his status and his money. It was especially difficult to figure out who was genuine when the media constantly made a sport out of who would be the first to land him.

That's why today felt so important. Oliver wanted to make a good impression and show people there was another side to him. He might not understand all the ins and outs of QC's latest innovation, but it was something he had strongly pushed for while he was a VP and learning the ropes from Walter Steele—his father's close friend and former CFO turned CEO until Oliver had fully taken over.

With the unveiling, Oliver hadn't initially thought about radio. How could he unveil a prototype that no one would be able to see? But Tommy, his best friend and co-owner of their nightclub Verdant in the Glades, had convinced him it would be a good change. Radio wasn't a medium based on spectacle. Listeners tuned in for knowledge and ideas. People would have to focus on Oliver's words rather than his appearance. Plus, the studio had a camera that could release the footage after the show to follow-up the hype. Oliver was aware, however, that Tommy was not making this suggestion purely out of the goodness of his heart. His own girlfriend, Laurel, had been hounding him about her sister, who was a producer on the show _Talk Nerdy to Me_ , and she was looking for an exclusive.

Oliver's mother Moira, on the other hand, had been pushing for him to go on some other reporter's TV show instead. Susan Williams had been after him for months now about doing a profile piece, and he'd been expertly dodging her. They'd only met once at a gala, and Oliver quickly got the sense that she had an ulterior motive. Or, at the very least, was another wannabe social climber. Oliver knew with certainty that wasn't the direction he wanted to go.

He was vaguely familiar with _Talk Nerdy to Me_. Oliver had seen a billboard along the highway of its host, Felicity Smoak, a year or so ago. She was blond with glasses and rocked a sexy blue dress and red lipstick in the ad. Oliver had passed by it every day on the way to QC and remembered thinking that she looked way more attractive than any nerd he'd ever known.

In preparation for his interview tonight, Oliver listened to a few of Felicity's shows. He was surprised to find that he enjoyed the sound of her voice. Despite the technical terms Felicity had been discussing, she broke them down in a way he could understand. She never came off boring or stiff, and she always seemed sweet and bubbly. Also, sometimes the most outrageously hilarious things would come out of her mouth—often of a sexual nature, though he didn't get the impression she said them on purpose. A babbling fit to correct herself usually followed, which added to his sense that she was being authentic. Oliver, truthfully, had no idea what to expect tonight and, despite his trepidation, he was intrigued by the unknown.

"Good coffee," John Diggle commented from his spot by the snack and beverage area in the waiting room.

He was Oliver's driver and bodyguard. His large, hulking form was enough to intimidate anyone who got too close without permission. He'd been in the Army Special Forces before getting into private security, and some media members had learned the hard way what happened when trying to cross him. After spending so much time together these past couple of years, Dig had also become a good friend to Oliver.

"Sure you don't want some?" Dig asked.

Oliver glanced out the glass window on the opposite side of the room that looked into the studio area. Sara, who he'd met moments prior, and her intern were prepping with another guy in the control room. A few other staff members bustled around. The prototype Oliver was set to demonstrate sat on another small table between where he and Felicity would be sitting.

"All right," Oliver relented. A little caffeine buzz couldn't hurt.

Dig pressed a few buttons on the machine and passed him a cup. He added, "The pastries are pretty good, too."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," Oliver replied, chuckling. He took a sip of his coffee.

"Lucky for me, the security in here is excellent. You won't get in too much trouble while I eat a Danish," Dig joked. "Which probably tastes a hundred times better than those hor d'oeuvres at the gala last night. I think my eyeball was bigger than most of them."

Oliver rolled his own eyes at the mention of the gala. He'd been so annoyed that his mother had dragged him to yet another event where he had to rub elbows with Star City's elite. It was always the same people with the same stories and the same pretentious attitudes. For all the money spent to put on the event, one would assume the food would've been decent—it wasn't.

"There were hor d'oeuvres? I couldn't tell without a microscope…" Oliver trailed off as his eyes honed in on another blonde now talking to Sara.

Not that he could make an accurate judgment based on a highway billboard, but Felicity Smoak was much shorter than he expected. She had a petite frame, though her curves looked to be spot on. She wore a pretty red dress with a cut-out in the chest that showed a little cleavage. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her face glowed beautifully with whatever makeup and red lipstick she had on. Felicity also wore her signature framed glasses.

She and Sara appeared to be whispering. When Sara reached for Felicity's top and started readjusting it—to show more cleavage by the looks of it—the other blonde swatted her hand away. Oliver couldn't help chuckling at the sight. He didn't think Felicity could hear him from the soundproof studio, but her gaze gravitated towards him anyway and she blushed.

When Oliver looked to Dig to see if he'd caught it, too, he was surprised to see his bodyguard and friend watching him instead. "What?" he questioned.

"Nothing," he dismissed. "Looks like we're about to have company."

Dig was right. Felicity and Sara were headed toward them. Oliver unconsciously tugged on his suit jacket to straighten it. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt the need, since he hadn't done anything in the last few minutes that would've left him disheveled.

The two women entered the waiting room. Felicity was in the lead, smiling despite the flustered blush still coloring her cheeks. "Mr. Queen, hi," Felicity greeted and stuck out her hand. "I'm so glad you could join us this evening. I'm Felicity Smoak."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Smoak," he greeted back. Her hand was small, soft, and sent tingles through his own. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Please, call me Felicity. And the honor is mine. I know you have a very busy schedule."

"Well, I—Dig and I," he corrected and gestured to his friend, "used to pass by your billboard every day on the way to the office. So, in a way, it feels like we already know you." Oliver wanted to bite his tongue the moment the words left his mouth. Was that too presumptuous? Did he sound like an idiot? Why was he suddenly feeling so nervous?

Felicity, thankfully, grinned wider as her luminous blue eyes brightened. She really did have the most beautiful smile. "Thank you. That billboard was all Sara, by the way."

"Felicity is just being modest even though she totally rocked it," Sara spoke up. "I knew then she'd be a hit."

"Mr. Queen, are you ready—"

"Oliver," he said.

"What?"

"Feel free to call me Oliver."

"Oliver," Felicity replied, as if trying it out.

Surprisingly, he liked the way it sounded rolling off of her tongue. That thought led to another of a more heated nature, and it was at that precise moment Oliver realized he was still clutching Felicity's hand. Felicity noticed at the same time, and they both let go—though not without exchanging coy smiles.

"Mr. Diggle," Sara interjected, "how about I give you a brief tour of the studio, so you can do your last security sweep? We'll be going on-air soon. Oliver, Felicity can give you the rundown of the show and such."

Dig nodded and followed after Sara. Oliver wasn't sure, but he could've sworn he'd seen her wink at Felicity on the way out. Felicity bit her lip and gestured over to the couch.

"Would you like to take a seat?"

"Sure." Oliver followed her over and sat, making sure to leave the appropriate space between them.

Felicity started explaining how the segment would be a Q and A. She'd ask Oliver a few questions about himself and QC before getting into what the prototype was and doing the demonstration. Most of the questions were her own, although he did know his PR team had made suggestions as well. Felicity also talked briefly about the tech in the studio and when they'd go to break. Oliver decided that he liked the sound of her voice even more in person and the really cute crinkle between her brows when she was concentrating on something.

"Any questions?" she asked after finishing her rundown.

"No, I think I've got it."

"Good. I know it'll be a great show. I must admit I'm excited to see how it works. I was speaking with your engineer, Curtis, when he was setting it up this afternoon. It's very promising."

"Curtis is the real genius behind the tech. Honestly, you should probably be interviewing him," Oliver admitted. "He'd be great on radio, since he never stops talking." He'd thought about bringing Curtis along, but Oliver needed to focus. Unfortunately, his best engineer, though brilliant, could be too much of a distraction.

"Yeah, I can relate. How do you think I got this job?" she joked.

"I've heard a few of your shows, so I have no doubt it was pure genius and talent that got you here. I read that you graduated MIT at nineteen with a master's in cyber security."

"I did." She bit her lip again before adding, "And computer sciences."

"Honestly, I'm kind of shocked QC didn't try to recruit you."

"Actually, you did. I went with Kord Industries instead, although in hindsight I'm sure your company would've been a better fit."

Almost immediately, Oliver noticed the dip in her enthusiasm. It was like the light inside of her had dimmed at the mention of Kord. "I'm guessing you didn't like it there."

"It was good work experience," she said, which he recognized as a neutral and roundabout answer. "I think it's great, though, that you gave Curtis so much support for this invention. I could tell by talking with him you pushed strongly for this project."

"I did." He watched her closely, still sensing her unease. "If it's not too intrusive, do you mind if I ask why you didn't feel Kord was the right fit?"

Felicity shifted in her seat and quieted, which Oliver already knew was odd for her. She'd been so talkative moments before. Finally, she answered, "I had developed an advanced cyber-security system while I was there and presented it to my boss."

"He didn't approve it?" he guessed.

"No, he thought it was great." Felicity paused before continuing, "So great that he completely took credit for it with his superiors."

"Oh," Oliver replied.

"Yeah…"

"Did anyone ever find out?"

"No, he made sure of that. But lucky for me, Sara discovered my podcast and offered me this show right around the time I was looking for a change. So it worked out," she declared, attempting to regain her usual optimism.

"I'm sorry," Oliver told her. "That should never have happened."

He was tempted to ask the asshole's name and make a few calls but knew that wasn't his place. It didn't make him feel any less angry about it on her behalf, though. Felicity was younger than most people in her position, and Oliver couldn't imagine what kind of boss would do that to someone with so much potential. It should've been that jerk's job to help her talent grow, so both she and the company could evolve.

"It's not your fault. But thank you." Felicity explained, "I don't usually talk about it. Sara is the only one who knows."

"Your secret is safe with me," Oliver promised and held her gaze.

He didn't know how long they stared at each other. It could've been seconds or minutes before Sara knocked on the glass and pointed at her watch.

"That's our cue," Felicity announced before standing.

"I should warn you in advance that I'm not extremely tech savvy," he admitted. "Curtis and the team gave me an overview of how it works, but I don't know all of the intricate specs and functions like they do."

"Don't worry, my questions to you will be basic and I can handle explaining the hard science when necessary. I got your back," she said with a wink and pat on the arm.

Most of Oliver's nervousness dissipated with her reassurance. He followed her into the studio while trying hard not to watch the way her hips swayed in that red dress. Felicity also had a shapely backside and legs.

Oliver took his seat across from Felicity at the table. There were monitors on either side of her, but a gap in the middle allowed him to see her more clearly. They both reached for their headphones while a young woman, probably an intern, placed bottled waters beside them. Dig stood in the control room with Sara and another guy named Rory.

Rory went through the tech check while Sara mentioned some last-minute details. Felicity was typing on her computers before picking up a red pen and twirling it between her fingers. Then the countdown started. Felicity sent Oliver an encouraging smile and thumbs up. Within seconds, the on-air sign lit up and the show began.

* * *

"Happy Wednesday, everyone, and welcome to a new live show of _Talk Nerdy to Me_ on KIWR's 103.3," Felicity greeted her listeners, "where we talk tech for two whole hours and your esteemed host, Felicity Smoak—that's me in case you're a first-time listener—never bytes…unless provoked or asked very nicely."

She glanced over at Oliver and felt her heart spike from his amused, dimpled grin. He was, without a doubt, the most handsome man she'd ever met. Photos hardly did the guy justice. His tall frame, broad shoulders, and strong, scruffy jaw were enough to make her weak in the knees. It was also a bit overwhelming at first to be on the receiving end of that intense stare of his. His blue suit actually brought out the azure flecks in his vibrant eyes. Eyes that had the uncanny way of seeing inside her and making her actually want to reveal more. It's the only explanation Felicity had for why she'd talked to him about her debacle at Kord. Much to her relief, Oliver truly seemed to understand and even sympathize with her situation.

"Tonight we have a very special guest—Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated," Felicity introduced. "He'll be speaking with us about what it's like to oversee a company at the forefront of tech innovation and will exclusively reveal QC's most recent prototype that is sure to transform multiple industries around the world. Oliver, say hi to our listeners tuning in from right here in Star City and all across the country." She motioned for Oliver to speak.

"Thank you, Felicity, I'm thrilled to be on the show. Many of our scientists and engineers at QC love your show. I know they are listening tonight, and I'm honored to be representing them. Also, thank you to the listeners who are interested in learning more about our company. QC's been expanding by leaps and bounds, but Applied Sciences and our Innovations Lab have really gone above and beyond these past few years."

"Aw, thank you. Special shout-out to all the brilliant men and women at QC," Felicity stated. "I'm really excited to delve into this tonight. So, are you ready to talk nerdy to me?"

Oliver chuckled. "I'll try my best, Felicity."

The deep rumble of his voice as he said her name sent a shiver up her spine, and she fought another blush. Now that they were on-air, she had to keep her wits about her.

"Obviously, you're already a significant public figure. But for anyone not familiar with you or who has been living under a rock," she joked, "why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Well, I'm twenty-seven years old. Queen Consolidated has been in my family for at least three generations. My grandfather and father were both CEOs, and now the mantle has passed to me. They built this company, and I hope to honor their memories by expanding that legacy."

"You got your MBA from Star City University a few years ago. Have you always been interested in business and innovation?"

"Honestly, no. Although that's not a big secret. I had a very...colorful, shall we say, college experience. Anyone passing the tabloids in the supermarket would know that. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do for a while."

"Any background or experience in tech at all?"

"Surprisingly, yes. My father was a pilot and did his own maintenance. I used to help him, and I got pretty good at it. I rebuilt one of his radios once."

"Everyone has to start somewhere. I tried building a supercomputer at seven."

"Did it work?" Oliver asked, intrigued.

"Eventually," she laughed. "There was a lot of rewiring involved."

"Same for me. Although I was a teenager at the time, and my determination was mostly fueled by stubbornness to prove that I could do it."

"That's not so dissimilar from other innovators. That need to solve the problem and make it better is what drives many of us," she encouraged. "I'm curious, do you know how to fly too?"

"Yes."

"Wow, impressive. I tend to be afraid of heights myself." With a smile like his, however, Felicity had the fleeting thought that she'd go skydiving if Oliver asked her to.

"Heights don't bother me, but you get used to it with practice."

She needed to get them back on track. "So, what made you eventually decide on finishing school and getting a MBA?"

"Unfortunately, it took my father being diagnosed with cancer to finally put my life in perspective. Nothing is more important to me than family, and I had to step up for my parents and my younger sister, Thea. Walter Steele, who is a good friend and practically another extended member of our family, took over as CEO while I got my MBA and learned the ropes as vice president. Applied Sciences has many subdivisions, and one is medical research and devices. I took an interest in that early on."

Oliver's voice was steady, but Felicity noticed how his fingers rubbed together on the tabletop. He'd seemed composed before, so she got the impression this might be a nervous habit. This topic was difficult for him. "I'm sorry about your father, Oliver."

He sent her a grateful smile. "Thank you. It's been a couple of years. We're continuing to move forward, but we'll never forget."

"Of course." She gently transitioned, "And I understand this prototype you're about to unveil could also have applications in the medical field."

"Yes, it can. It's one of the reasons I pushed for its development."

"Is that how you initially found out about it?"

"No. I was actually looking into something entirely different. Shortly after my father became ill, I took up archery."

Felicity's eyes widened. She was pleasantly surprised and found herself fascinated. "Oh, wow, that's not something you hear every day. What sparked your interest in that?"

"It's going to sound silly, but Thea was really into _The Hunger Games_ books. She wanted to be like Katniss and try archery, so I took her for lessons. She enjoyed it, and so did I. Although now I'm fully involved with it, whereas she picks it up every now and then."

"Do you go to a range for that or—"

"I usually do, although there are a few places that offer more complex archery courses. I didn't expect to pick it up so quickly, but I'm actually a qualified marksman and am training for a couple of national tournaments that are coming up."

"That's amazing. You're like a modern-day Robin Hood," she commented while trying not to grin like an idiot. He'd have no way of knowing her childhood fascination and crush on that character, and Felicity didn't want to completely geek out in front of him. "Unless you'd prefer Legolas?"

"Who?"

"Legolas. You know, the hot elfin archer from _Lord of the Rings_?"

Oliver looked adorably sheepish. "Uh, I've never actually seen that movie."

Felicity's jaw dropped. "Really?"

He nodded. "I'm more of a _Star Wars_ kind of guy. I was a big fan of lightsabers as a kid."

"Now that's a whole different debate that I'm sure many of my fellow nerds would be happy to argue," she playfully stated. "But I'd just like to say we don't judge listeners' franchise preferences on this show. We're equal opportunity when it comes to entertainment and what people enjoy."

"I appreciate that," Oliver good-naturedly chortled. "But you were probably right the first time with Robin Hood. Any type of monetary award that I get from the competition if I place will be donated to a charity here in Star City."

Not only was the guy gorgeous, but he was generous too. Felicity needed to press on before she succumbed to a full-blown swoon. "I'm sure that will be much appreciated. Now, how exactly did your superior archery skills inspire this invention at QC?"

"Well, I started fashioning my own arrows and was looking for an easier way to do that."

"You must be good with your hands then." Felicity bit her lip and inwardly cursed as she heard Sara laughing softly in her ear.

"Real smooth, Smoak," her friend teased.

Oliver smirked, showing off his sexy right dimple. "I have my moments," he said. "It takes time to get them just right. Between family, business school, and running the company, I was looking for something to speed up the process. I went to one of our inventors, Curtis Holt, to see if they could be designed and manufactured without having to go through another company."

"What are your arrows made of?"

"Carbon."

"Cool. If you don't mind a suggestion, you might want to look into an aluminum-carbon composite. It'll give you far better penetration. Not to imply that you don't already penetrate just fine," Felicity was quick to correct, which just dug the verbal hole deeper.

Dear lord, she'd done it _twice_! Sara didn't even try to hold back her laughter this time. Felicity looked into the control room to see her cracking up. Even Rory and Oliver's bodyguard were smirking.

Oliver chuckled, and she blushed something fierce. "I'm always open to suggestions. If it's a recommendation coming from you, I'll do it."

His statement and the twinkle in his eye caused the breath to whoosh out of her. Was she hallucinating, or was Oliver Queen mildly flirting with her?

"Felicity, we have a break coming up in 30 seconds," Sara interjected once she'd composed herself.

Felicity lightly cleared her throat. "We have to break but when we come back, we'll continue with Oliver and finally reveal the mystery prototype. Don't go anywhere. _Talk Dirty—_ I mean _Nerdy_! _Talk Nerdy to Me_ will be right back."

"Cue commercials," Rory declared.

"This is great stuff," Sara said. "Our phone lines and email are blowing up, by the way. Think you can keep doing what you're doing?"

"You mean making a slobbering fool of myself," Felicity whispered and fiddled with her red pen. She had all this extra energy she needed to get out.

"What?" Oliver interjected and pulled out his earphone.

Felicity cast aside one of hers too. "Huh?"

"Did you say something?"

"Um, just mentioning something tech-related to Sara," Felicity quickly dismissed.

Sara piped in, "Nice save."

"Sorry about before," she said to him. "My brain sometimes chooses the worst way to say things. The words just pop out."

"It's okay, Felicity. I'm actually enjoying myself, which is rare for me in interviews. I just hope I'm not boring you or the audience too much."

"You're not. If anything, Star City and the rest of the country are getting to know a different side of you. It's great," she reassured. "Sara also says we're getting an excellent response thus far."

"Good."

"Just keep being your handsome—I mean, awesome self."

_Three strikes, Smoak, and you're out of your mind!_ _Get a grip, get a grip, get a—God, he's got a gorgeous smile…_

Oliver was grinning again, not in the least bit fazed by her slip-up. "Sure, I aim to please..."

* * *

Felicity was flustered, that much Oliver could tell. She kept fidgeting with her red pen and rechecking her monitors. Her cheeks, meanwhile, remained a light pink. Oliver had a similar feeling. His habit of rubbing his fingers together, which had developed shortly after he'd picked up archery, hadn't stopped once since they'd gone on-air.

It was one thing to hear Felicity while broadcasting but actually seeing her in her element was mesmerizing. She was sharp, witty, and full of spirit. The room lit up when she smiled, and her attentiveness while asking questions made him want to share more about himself.

Oliver heard Rory in his ear saying they were going live again. Both he and Felicity readjusted their headphones and got resituated. The red light flicked on, and Felicity was welcoming back the audience.

"If you're just now tuning in, before the break I was talking with Oliver Queen about his journey toward becoming CEO of Queen Consolidated and his surprisingly masterful archery skills. Let's move on to the main event—QC's new prototype, which was inspired by our new favorite archer's quest to design and manufacture arrows," Felicity recounted. "Oliver, would you like to finally reveal the solution to your conundrum? I know my fellow nerds are chomping at the bit to learn more about the mystery prototype."

"Of course."

"Before you pull off the covering, Oliver, I'd like to let the audience know you guys can also watch through our in-studio camera. There's a live feed from the show on KIWR 103.3's website," Felicity explained, "or you can watch from our Facebook page."

Oliver began, "The science behind our prototype is nothing new. In fact, stereolithography—"

"Say that five times fast," Felicity quipped.

The corner of Oliver's mouth quirked as he continued, "It's been around since the mid to late eighties. It was invented by an American engineer named Chuck Hull."

"Would you like to explain stereolithography or should I?" It wasn't a prompt for him to keep going. He'd told Felicity earlier that the tech talk was complicated for him, and she was subtly supplying him with an easy out.

"I think I'll leave the nerd talk to your superior expertise, Felicity," he gratefully replied.

Felicity offered him a wink. "For those that are unfamiliar with stereolithography," she was slow in her pronunciation to keep from tripping over the word, "it's when a liquid photopolymer resin is cured by an ultraviolet laser to create patterns layer by layer. The specs are based on supplied designs and data. Which is more simply known as…"

Taking the prompt, Oliver answered, "3D printing. It's got high accuracy capabilities, short lead times, high resolution, and a large selection of material options."

"Exactly! We'll make a nerd out of you yet, Oliver," she teased and rested her chin on her hand. "So, of course, my next question is if this process isn't new, what makes your prototype so special?"

"Well, in the past, there were limits on what could be made with 3D printers and the pace with which the process could be expedited. The materials were also limited for a time. But our engineers have made many groundbreaking advances, especially in the medical field."

"Like what?"

"Our lead engineer, Curtis, that I previously mentioned has teamed up with medical professionals to design devices with complex geometry that would be unique to each patient's anatomy. We're talking about implants and prostheses. We're working with veterans' hospitals in particular to help wounded soldiers regain their mobility and independence. A good friend of mine"—Oliver glanced at Dig—"served in the army, and he was instrumental in reaching out to his contacts so we could get this project started. QC has also teamed up with the esteemed Dr. Caitlin Snow, who is a bioengineer at S.T.A.R. Labs, to develop living organs."

Felicity leaned forward, utterly fascinated. "So if someone needed a heart transplant, you would be able to replicate their tissues and customize it for the patient."

"Yes, bioprinting is exactly what we're trying to accomplish. We're in our trial and testing phase at the moment, but our technology is more advanced than anything currently out there on the market." Oliver hesitated, unsure if he should continue. This project was more personal to him than most of the public probably realized. Maybe showing that vulnerability was what was necessary to get people to take him seriously. "My father died of liver cancer. I've spent many sleepless nights wondering how he could've been saved if we'd utilized this technology sooner. My hope is to prevent anyone else from having to suffer that loss."

Felicity watched him closely. There was sympathy in her blue depths, but mostly he saw admiration. "That's…" she cleared her throat. "That's really wonderful, Oliver. I think many people out there are grateful and inspired by the hope you're giving them."

Oliver didn't know how long they'd been staring at each other, but Felicity suddenly jumped in her seat. Sara was probably shouting in her ear. Silence wasn't ideal for radio.

"In the next hour, Oliver will be giving us a demonstration and we'll be taking some of your burning questions," she quickly announced. "Don't be shy, we won't byte! Back at the top of the hour after this…"

If Felicity wasn't already crushing on Oliver Queen before this interview, she definitely was now. She hadn't expected him to get so personal about his father's death and how it had impacted the creation of the prototype. The press packet she'd been sent by the QC PR people was all about the innovation and technological advances. But clearly there was an emotional component, as well, which made her admire Oliver all the more. He was quieter during the break, but they continued to share looks while Felicity prepared to take callers.

Felicity got the announcement from Sara that they were back on-air. "Thank you for staying with us and tuning in for the second hour of _Talk Nerdy to Me_. Finally, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. Oliver Queen will be revealing QC's 3D printing prototype. Quick reminder that you can go to our website or Facebook page to see the live feed from our awesome studio if you're not doing so already." She prompted, "Oliver, are you ready?"

"Absolutely." He removed the cloth and revealed the machine.

"Oh, wow," Felicity exhaled. The machine was square shaped and of medium size. It was made mostly of metal, which shined from the overhead studio lights. The front part was made of blue tinted glass with a small handle to open it. The interior was just barely visible, although she did notice some complicated metal structures inside. "It kind of looks like a microwave oven from _The Jetsons_."

Oliver chuckled and replied, "I said something similar when I first saw it."

"Guys, make sure the studio camera gives our livestream viewers a good shot," Felicity requested. She was watching the live feed on her own monitor, and it didn't look close enough. "Just one sec, everyone, while the producers zoom in." Rory gave the thumbs up after he was finished. Both Oliver and the printer were now in the shot. "There we go. Oliver, could you share some of the specs with us?"

"Sure." He began to explain the dimensions and power usage. It was a broad description but enough to give the audience a better idea of its size and capabilities.

"Can I touch it? I'm talking about the printer, by the way. Not anything else in case that was confusing and—never mind, I'm sure you all know what I meant." Felicity internally scolded herself for what felt like the hundredth time. She was really starting to question why Sara had ever given her a microphone.

Oliver's sexy, amused dimple reappeared. "Go ahead."

Felicity touched the frame and opened the miniature glass door to peek inside. "So cool. Now how much would something like this cost?"

"We're developing a line of printers that can be used exclusively in different industries. The pricing ranges between $1,000 and $500,000 depending on what it's being used to create and how many a company may need to purchase."

"$500,000?" Felicity questioned and pulled her hand back. "Maybe I shouldn't touch this then."

"You can touch whatever you want." This time Oliver seemed to pause after what he said, but it was so quick no one not sitting directly across from him would notice. The camera, Felicity saw, had panned out to get them both in the shot now. He quickly continued, "This one here is about $18,000. The higher-priced ones are for medical devices, although we've given them to certain institutions we've partnered with, like S.T.A.R. Labs, for free because they are assisting us with R&D."

She let out a whistle and teased, "This printer costs more than my car."

"Would you like a demonstration?" Oliver offered. "It might give some perspective on the price."

"Yes! I've been waiting all day for this," Felicity enthused. "Our listeners, as well. Our nerd senses are already tingling." She rubbed her hands together. "What will you be making? Not an actual heart, I hope. Because while impressive, that might be a little freaky to touch and—"

"You seem to have plenty of heart already, so I don't think that's necessary," Oliver replied. Their eyes locked once again in an intense stare, which immediately made her real heart stutter. He added, "This machine is geared more towards manufacturing. I already had something to print in mind, but I think there's something else that would better suit you."

"What's that?"

A roguish grin spread across his face. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"You can change the specs that quickly?"

"Another advantage of our printer is that it's got more specs and design flexibility built in." Oliver typed a few commands into the machine. "And it's faster. This would normally take several hours, but our printer will complete it in fifteen minutes."

"Which gives us the perfect opportunity to start taking calls from you all in our audience." The machine hummed as a red light illuminated the interior. "Ooh, I hear it. It's soft, but it's there."

Oliver finished the command and announced, "All set. Now we just wait."

"Great. Let's go to our callers. First up is Barry from Central City. Barry, welcome to _Talk Nerdy to Me_. What's your question?"

"Hi, Felicity, it's an honor to be on the show!" Barry's voice was light and enthusiastic. "I've been calling for months, and this is the first time I've been able to get through."

"Awesome. I'm glad you kept trying, and I'm happy to have you on. Do you have a question for Oliver?"

"Yes, but can I just say first that you're looking very nice tonight in that red dress? You always look great, but _wow_! Smoakin' hot if you don't mind me using the pun."

Felicity let out a surprised laugh before her cheeks flamed and she awkwardly shifted in her seat. She shot a look to Sara. Her friend/producer winked, obviously choosing to put this caller through just to see Felicity squirm. "Oh, thank you, Barry. That's very sweet of you to say."

"I would have to agree with you, Barry," Oliver piped in. "Although I'll add that Felicity is even more stunning in person."

If her chair didn't have armrests, Felicity swore she would've toppled out of it. Did Oliver Queen just call her stunning on live radio? She bit her lip, hard, to snap herself out of this daydream…but nope, no hallucination. It was really happening. For once Felicity was actually speechless. Not to mention the studio felt like it was a thousand degrees. Was anyone else feeling seriously overheated?

"Holy shit, he's flirting with you," Sara buzzed in her ear, ecstatic. "Say something back!"

"T-thank you," Felicity stuttered. "That's…well…" She reminded herself they were still on-air. She could fangirl over Oliver later. "Anyway, you had a question, Barry?"

"Felicity!" Sara griped. "What the heck? That's not what I meant—"

"My question is actually for you, Felicity, since you're the techie," Barry stated. "Although maybe Mr. Queen could also answer part of it. I actually work in Forensics for the CCPD. What exactly are these 3D printed organs made of? Are you replicating flesh?"

Felicity looked to Oliver, who nodded that he'd take the question. "With the organs, there are layers of cells that are being replicated and printed. The medical devices use different materials and a form of powder bed fusion," Oliver answered. "That's pretty much the extent of my knowledge. I leave the details to QC's talented scientists and engineers."

"Oliver's right. I'm somewhat familiar with powder bed fusion," Felicity mentioned. She then went into the specifics of what she'd read in a recent tech medical journal. Her show prep was paying off. Oliver, meanwhile, looked impressed.

Afterward, they broke for another commercial and then went straight back to the phone lines. Another caller asked about the impact these printers would have on retail if they were sold commercially to the public. Oliver had that one handled, and Felicity watched quietly as he answered. Oliver wasn't a tech genius, but he had a strong, confident aura. She wondered how anyone in the tabloids could label him a shallow billionaire playboy when he put so much thought and pride into the work his company was doing.

"How's the time on the printer?" Felicity questioned Oliver once he'd finished.

"Three more minutes."

"We can take one more caller before seeing what creation Oliver has in store for us. Tiffany from right here in Star City is on the line," she announced. "Hello, Tiffany. My producer tells me you have a very important question."

"I really do, Felicity, but it's for Oliver Queen."

"Hi, Tiffany," Oliver greeted in an alluring voice. "What can I do for you tonight?"

The woman let out an excited squeal. "Oh my God, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! I feel like I might faint."

Felicity placed her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. This woman was in full fangirl mode, not that she blamed her. Sitting across from the dashing and charming Oliver Queen for the past hour and a half was enough to make even Felicity feel a bit lightheaded.

Oliver let out a good-natured chuckle and said, "Deep breaths, Tiffany. We don't want you blacking out on us—especially if you haven't asked your question yet."

Another squeal. "I think you are just, like, so amazing. I thought you were hot before, but I loved hearing about your archery skills and wanting to create technology that could save lives. I never listen to this show, but I tuned in just to hear you and I wasn't disappointed."

Felicity frowned at Sara and tried not to be offended that the lady admitted to not really caring about her show. They did, after all, expect to have new listeners tonight simply because of the hype surrounding Oliver.

"Mr. Queen, I have to know, are you still single?" Tiffany asked.

This time Felicity did laugh out loud while Oliver just smirked. "Um, Tiffany, I appreciate the call but Oliver is only taking questions about QC and his prototype tonight. We specialize in tech, not gossip."

"Well, I technically want to know," Tiffany retorted. "Maybe he can do us all a favor and 3D print a clone of himself! Besides, I bet you were wondering it too. All night you've been saying sexual—"

"THANK you, Tiffany," Felicity interjected and quickly cut the call. Sara was in big trouble after this. She would be sure to murder her best friend before dying of embarrassment herself. What was Sara thinking letting these people through? She was too bold in screening tonight. "Oliver, you don't have to answer that."

"It's fine, Felicity," Oliver told her. Thankfully, he didn't look offended. He wore the same charmed expression he'd had most of the night. "I'm very flattered, Tiffany, but I don't think we're able to clone yet. However, I am single." His piercing blue eyes captured Felicity's as he answered in a husky voice, "In case anyone is interested."

Maybe she should've asked Oliver to print a heart, because Felicity was pretty sure hers was about to give out any second. Her mouth formed the words before she could think about them, "I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't be..."

It wasn't until the printer sounded that they were able to tear their gazes away. "I believe the printer is done," Felicity commented while fighting through the heated daze in her mind.

Oliver checked the machine and opened the door, careful not to reveal what was inside just yet. A soft sigh of relief left him, although his hands were doing that rubbing motion again. Was he nervous that the object wouldn't be impressive enough?

"Is it ready?" she inquired.

"Yes, it is." Oliver reached in and pulled out a small yet long shiny metal object.

Felicity eagerly leaned forward to get a better look. "Is that a gold necklace?"

"It is." Oliver also moved closer to the center of the table, so she could see it better. He held it flat in the palm of his hand.

"It's real gold?"

"Yes."

"Wow, the detail is remarkable." She beamed while observing it. Her fingers brushed his skin while feeling the material, and she nearly shivered from the intimate sensation. "It's got a little target and even a bow and arrow for the charm. It's beautiful, Oliver."

"It's yours."

Her head snapped up. "Really, I can have it?"

Oliver nodded. "Consider it a thank you for allowing me to be on the show tonight."

"I would love it."

He seemed emboldened by her answer, the delight evident in his expression. "May I?"

Realizing his intention, she nodded. Her entire body trembled as he removed his headphones and got up to come around the table. She briefly took off her headphones as he fastened the necklace on her. The feeling of the light metal and Oliver's fingers brushing the back of her neck gave her goose bumps.

Felicity glanced up at him. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome."

There wasn't much time to dawdle with the clock running down. Felicity put her headphones back on, and Oliver retook his seat to do the same. But the moment and emotions it sparked weren't over. Felicity felt the intense shift in the air between them despite trying to sound like her normally bubbly self. From a brief glance into the control room, Felicity noticed that Sara, Rory, and Dig were joined by a few other staff members who appeared to be gawking. She couldn't dwell on that as she focused on closing the show.

"I'd like to thank Oliver Queen again for joining us tonight on _Talk Nerdy to Me_ and for sharing the wonderful, innovative work his company is doing." The words hurt to say, because it meant the end of the show. He would be leaving soon, and it was surprising how much that thought disappointed her. "Oliver, you'll have to come back again sometime and update us on any new developments."

"I'd be happy to," Oliver replied. "You're also welcome to come and take a personal tour of QC with me to see what else we've been working on. You could fill the audience in afterward, of course."

"I would like that very much," Felicity said as the butterflies did somersaults in her stomach at the invitation. She had to be as red as her dress by now. "The audience, too, I'm sure," she quickly recovered. "Tune in again on Friday when I'll be discussing SMARTdesks that could one day replace your office computer. Hope you enjoyed the show. That's all from us, nerds. Goodnight!"

* * *

Oliver couldn't believe how nervous he was standing outside of Felicity's office. He never got like this with women. It didn't even make sense considering that only fifteen minutes prior he'd been on-air talking, and also flirting, with Felicity while probably thousands of listeners tuned in. According to Sara, who'd looked positively ecstatic, tonight's show had been one of their most popular ever. Oliver wasn't sure how she knew that, but he was glad that the show and QC's new prototype had gotten a good amount of exposure.

There wasn't much of a chance for Oliver to talk to Felicity after the show. He was surprised when he turned around to face the control room and saw a bunch of people inside. Apparently, they'd accumulated an in-studio audience as well. He and Felicity had only made a few pleasantries, accompanied by another intense round of stares, before they were interrupted by her team.

Oliver noticed Felicity touching the necklace he'd given her on his way out, and the image had stuck with him all the way down to the lobby. He got halfway across before he halted Diggle and told him to bring the car around the back of the building—the paparazzi were still camped outside waiting for him. He'd be down in hopefully a few minutes.

Now there he stood, sweaty palms and all, as he waited for Felicity to acknowledge him. She sat at her desk scrolling through her tablet. It was a bit messy with papers strewn about, but the décor itself was modern. She had a poster of one of her show's ads on the wall, as well as some others having to do with movies and books. The classic Robin Hood one caught his eye, and he smiled to himself. No wonder she'd appeared so enthralled by his archery skills earlier. His grin expanded further when Felicity started playing with her necklace again despite being totally absorbed in what she was reading.

He waited another moment before clearing his throat. "Hey," he said tentatively.

Felicity immediately jumped and placed a hand on her heart. "Oh, Oliver! Don't you knock?" She was exasperated but not unkind.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She quickly shut down her tablet. "That's okay. I thought you'd already left. Is there something I can do for you?"

How should he phrase this? Maybe feeling her out and easing into it would be best. Or maybe should he just go for it.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" he blurted out. Going for it, he was.

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Before I left, I thought I heard your intern asking you what you wanted to order for dinner. And so I was wondering if, instead, you would like to have dinner with me?" She started biting her lip and he added, "Unless that's too forward. Then I understand—"

"Yes," Felicity answered.

"Oh," Oliver muttered, deflated. Damn it, he should've taken it slow. "Okay. Sorry for interrupting you. I'll just—"

"No, that's not what I meant." She quickly stood up and rounded the desk. "I meant, yes, I'd love to go to dinner with you."

"You would?" he made sure even as a seed of hope was planted within him.

"Yes." Felicity smiled, and it lit up her entire face. "In case you couldn't tell from my many embarrassing slips of the tongue on-air, I really enjoyed talking to you. And you're not horrible on the eyes either," she teased.

Oliver chuckled and said, "Same here. I didn't think I could ever actually have fun doing an interview until I talked to you. And I appreciate you allowing me to tell my story and jumping in with the tech stuff when I needed an assist. You're remarkable, Felicity."

She blushed. "Thank you for remarking on it." She patted her chest. "And for the necklace."

"I'm glad I gave it to you. I didn't know you were a Robin Hood fan." He gestured to the poster.

"Oh, that," she laughed. "Yeah, I saw that movie on TV when I was a kid and for some reason it always stuck with me. I guess I liked how he stole from the rich to give to the poor. Not that stealing is okay or that there's anything wrong with being rich. I mean, you're rich—not that that matters or anything. I just liked that he fought against an unfair system and tried to protect the people that were suffering from it. I only had my mom growing up and we struggled a lot and—you know what? I'm babbling and you probably don't want to hear all of this—"

"Actually, I really do," he reassured her. "But we can continue this at the restaurant. Do you like Italian? There's this great place not too far from QC."

"I love Italian. Maybe we should go somewhere a little less high profile, though. Have you checked social media yet?"

"I only have Facebook, and I rarely check it. Why?"

"Our interview, well, it kind of went viral," Felicity told him. She got her tablet and showed him some of the comments and headlines popping up. This must've been what she was so focused on before.

"Really? That fast?"

"Love In the Airwaves?" read one article. Another was "Queen and Smoak Sizzle On Late-Night Radio." There was an Olicity hashtag that was popping up in the feed, as well as clips from the studio camera of him putting the necklace on her.

"What's 'Olicity'?"

"It's our names put together. You know how Ben and Jen were Bennifer?"

"Vaguely. My sister follows the celebrity gossip scene more than me."

"Well, the Internet thinks we should date. And if we're caught going out, their heads will probably explode even more," Felicity quipped. "Which is why I thought we could go to Big Belly Burger just down the block instead. It's low-key, so I doubt we'll be noticed there."

"Big Belly Burger," Oliver repeated.

She frowned. "You don't like hamburgers? Although, maybe you actually don't if that's how you maintain that six-pack I'm always reading about," Felicity proceeded to jest.

He smirked. "I do like hamburgers. I just haven't been there in years. It's so…normal."

Felicity giggled. "Then perhaps you could use some more normal. Also, their milkshakes are heavenly. They can cure almost anything. I told myself I'd lay off the Big Belly Burger this week, because I don't actually want to get a big belly. But I think I can make an exception for you, Mr. Queen."

"A noble sacrifice," he teased in return. Going to a burger joint with Felicity already sounded better than the snooty, microscopic finger-food benefit he'd attended last night. His mother would probably have a stroke if she knew, and yet Oliver couldn't help but feel like this was _right_.

Felicity placed the tablet in her purse before throwing the bag over her shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Hey, Felicity, did you see—" Sara began as she came barging in. Her sentence abruptly ended as she took in the pair. "Oh. Mr. Queen, I didn't know you were still here." She shot a look to Felicity, not even trying to hide her interest. "Are you two going somewhere?"

Despite her flushed face, Felicity calmly replied. "Yes. If you must know, we're going to dinner."

Sara grinned. "I see. Well, don't let me stop you. Have fun, you two."

"We will," Oliver said and gestured for Felicity to go ahead of him. He didn't miss the wink Sara sent her on the way out.

Oliver smiled politely at Sara as they left. As he and Felicity walked down the hall toward the elevators, they both kept sneaking glances at each other. Oliver didn't know what tonight would bring, but he already had a feeling his life would never be the same.

* * *

  **Present day**

It was a slow night at Big Belly Burger, and Oliver was thankful. Usually, toward the end of the week, it would get more crowded. Even his and Felicity's regular booth was empty. It'd been theirs ever since that first night he'd done her radio show and they'd grabbed dinner afterward. They had picked a booth off to the side for some privacy while they ate their deliciously greasy and salty food. Even after they'd finished, they'd still lingered and talked for almost three hours. It was one of the best nights of his life and the beginning of their journey together.

Tonight, though, Oliver didn't feel like lingering. All he wanted was to get his food and be on his way. It'd been a long, complicated flight back to Star City followed by one disaster after the next. Oliver had been so annoyed and impatient during the flight that he'd popped in his earphones and used his iPod to replay the download of Felicity's most recent show. He wouldn't be able to fully relax until he got home, but her voice was at least somewhat soothing.

"Here you go, Oliver. Two Double Belly Deluxe Burgers with extra fries and two chocolate shakes," Carly recited while pushing the large bag and drink carrier toward him.

"Thank you, Carly."

"Dig isn't with you tonight?" she questioned. Carly was actually Dig's sister-in-law. She'd been married to his brother, Andy, before he died. She had a young son, too, and Dig, when he wasn't busy with his own wife and daughter, often visited to help out and spend time with his nephew.

"No. I was away on a business trip in Central City, so I gave him the week off. I think he and Lyla took Sara to Disney World."

"Oh, that's right. He mentioned that last week. It's been so hectic lately," Carly replied. "Good thing you left Central City, though, before that earthquake."

"What earthquake?" he questioned.

"You didn't hear?"

"No. My phone's been acting up, and it died just before my flight left. I haven't been able to turn it on. I came straight here from the airport."

"Oh my God, it's been all over the news. Central City and that whole area on the coast had a 7.5 earthquake just a couple of hours ago. The damage is severe. A lot of people were hurt."

"Seriously?" He was completely shocked.

"You're lucky. You must've just missed it."

"Felicity," Oliver muttered. She must be worried sick if she couldn't get a hold of him. "I have to get home. Thanks, Carly."

Oliver hailed another taxi and gave him the address to the loft. He even promised the driver an extra twenty bucks if he got him home in under ten minutes. The driver did just that and Oliver practically threw the money at him before grabbing his suitcase and the food. He offered a quick wave to the concierge at the front desk and rushed to the elevators. It felt like forever before the doors opened to his floor.

Balancing the food on his suitcase, Oliver whipped out his keys and unlocked the door. "Felicity," he called. "Felicity?"

He saw movement out on the balcony before her petite form appeared in the doorway. Her hands were on her stomach, and there were tears in her eyes. "Oliver?" she questioned, as if unsure what she was seeing was real.

"I'm home, honey." His things forgotten, he crossed the room to get to her.

Felicity, despite her initial confusion, rushed forward to meet him halfway. She threw her arms around him just as he caught her and wrapped her up in his embrace. "Oh my God," she breathed. "You're okay. Thank God! I thought I'd lost you."

"It's okay. I'm right here. I'm safe." He rubbed her back to soothe her.

Placing a hand on his face, Felicity guided his lips to hers. Oliver kissed her ardently and she moaned while clinging to him. He'd missed her so much this week and had this nagging feeling that he needed to get home to her. He thanked whatever higher power was looking out for him, because it seemed he'd left Central City at just the right time.

As quickly as the kiss started, it ended. Oliver suddenly felt a smack on his chest. "Ow," he replied more from shock than actual pain.

"You big jerk," Felicity retorted and whacked him again. "Why didn't you call me today and tell me you were coming home? I was worried sick when I heard the news."

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you I was coming home early tonight, because I wanted to surprise you. I didn't even know about Central City. My phone went haywire and just died on me before the flight. We got delayed on the tarmac before takeoff, and then the flight itself had crazy turbulence. After I landed, I went to Big Belly Burger. I knew you'd be busy doing your show prep, so I thought you'd like something to perk you up. That's when Carly told me what happened with the earthquake."

"You must've just missed it," she said in relief. "I was so scared. I called everyone and when they said they hadn't heard from you either, I kept thinking about all of these worst-case scenarios. I felt like I couldn't breathe."

"Well, I'm right here and I'm fine. Relax, baby," Oliver gave her another reassuring kiss. "What about you?" He placed his hand on her rounded stomach. "How are my girls doing?"

Felicity placed her hand over his. It was only a week he'd been gone, but he swore that her belly had grown since then. At five months, Felicity was finally starting to show now. "Other than missing you like crazy, we're good," she said.

He noticed her bare finger. "Where's your wedding ring?"

"My rings are on the table. My fingers were swollen, so I had to take them off for a bit. But I'm wearing my necklace," she pointed out.

"You always wear your necklace."

"Because I love it. Just like I love you."

"I love you, too." The sentiment came from deep within his soul.

Oliver had known Felicity was the one right from the beginning. They'd caused quite the media frenzy when they'd made their relationship public after a month of quietly dating. For all the encouragement they'd gotten after her radio show, there had been others who also wanted to tear them apart just to create a juicy headline. When it had been announced that he and Felicity were partnering for a cyber-security project—because he'd meant it when he said that QC should've recruited her ages ago—the media had tried to spin it.

There were reports that his mother thought she was a gold digger trying to steal the company. While there had been tension between Felicity and his mother at first, it was nothing as bad as what was being reported. His mother didn't trust easily and had been concerned about the woman who had her son so enamored. Felicity wanted his mother to like her, but he also admired the fact that she wouldn't be intimidated by the Queen matriarch. She was a strong woman in her own right. Eventually, Moira came to see what Oliver did: that Felicity was as genuine as she was brilliant. Thea, however, had warmed to Felicity instantly. They truly became like sisters.

Within six months of dating, Oliver and Felicity were engaged. A year after that they were married in front of all their close family and friends. And now after a few more years together, they were well on their way to expanding their family as their daughter (Oliver had been hoping for a girl) grew inside of his wife. The day Felicity told him she was pregnant was right up there with their first meeting and wedding day, and he couldn't wait until they finally got to welcome their baby girl too.

Felicity tugged at Oliver's jacket, and he tossed it aside. Grabbing the lapels of his shirt, she brought him closer—or as close as she could with her protruding belly in the way. They kissed for a few more minutes until Felicity finally pulled away.

"Hey, did you say you got Big Belly Burger?" She sniffed the air. "I definitely smell Big Belly Burger."

Oliver chuckled in amusement. His wife's brain was always going a mile a minute, and pregnancy had made her even more high energy. "Yes, I did. I got us the deluxe meal."

"Mmm, I have the best husband ever," she muttered. "I was so nervous earlier that I couldn't eat. Now I'm starving."

Oliver brought the bag of food to the table with Felicity hot on his heels. "Then I'm really glad I stopped for food. You need to eat, honey, for the baby too."

"I know. I just wish I didn't feel like a blimp."

Oliver tried not to laugh, because he knew how sensitive his wife was lately with her body changing so much from the pregnancy. Her hormones were all over the place. But he wasn't lying when he said, "You look beautiful, Felicity. Truly." Felicity's blond hair was down in long waves, and her outfit—though casual—was a pretty cream color. Along with the smile she was giving him now, she was practically glowing.

"Only you could be so charming and handsome after such a long flight," she teased before kissing him. "If I wasn't so hungry right now, I'd take you upstairs and show you just how much I've missed you."

"Later," he said with sexy wink.

If anyone could hear through the walls of their loft, they would think Oliver had eventually coaxed his wife into a quickie before dinner on the kitchen table. It sounded like Felicity was being ravaged with the way she moaned while she ate. Felicity already loved Big Belly Burger before but now that she was pregnant, it was a necessity with her cravings. Like mother, like daughter.

Using Felicity's phone, Oliver sent a quick text to everyone to let them know he was fine. While they ate, he also told Felicity about the last of his meetings that day. He'd met with another company that was considering partnering with QC for a new research and development project. Originally, they'd wanted to go with Applied Sciences but he'd convinced them Smoak Tech—a subsidiary and Felicity's part of the company—would be better.

Felicity had originally offered to go and make the pitch herself, but Oliver didn't want her traveling in her condition. She already had enough responsibilities here at home running Smoak Tech and doing her radio show. Knowing how his wife sometimes buried herself in too much work, Oliver was determined to make her life less stressful in the months leading up to her due date. Plus, Felicity didn't really like missing more than a couple of broadcasts if she could avoid it. She still loved hosting _Talk Nerdy to Me_ , just like he enjoyed being a guest or sitting in the studio every now and then to watch her. He'd never missed a broadcast since the first time he went on.

"What do they put in these chocolate shakes?" Felicity randomly sighed in between sips. "It's like crack for me and the baby, I swear." She patted her stomach before letting out an unladylike burp. "Oh, excuse me."

"Maybe you should investigate for your next show. Figure out what kind of machines they use and what goes in them."

"Now there's an idea. I suppose I would have to taste test as well."

"Of course," he played along.

"I should pitch it to Sara. In the meantime, I will just have to be content researching self-driving cars, which, for the record, scare the crap out of me. Do you know how easily I could hack into one of these computers? I could theoretically make someone drive off of a cliff."

"That's a lovely visual."

"I'm just saying." Felicity, her food finished and forgotten, started explaining some of the research she'd done about the operating systems and computer programs. She was completely in her element, babbling on excitedly, until she paused. "Why are you looking at me like that? You know how adorable and distracting your dimples are for me."

Oliver only smiled wider. "I could say the same about you. I love it when you talk nerdy to me." She flushed and he added, "I also love that I can still make you blush."

Felicity slid out of her chair and into her husband's lap. "Well, then maybe you should take me upstairs." She whispered against his lips, "I'll keep talking nerdy, and you can make me blush some more."

"Will there be byte-ing, Mrs. Queen?" he teased. "I promise to follow the rules and ask nicely."

"Most definitely." Felicity caught his bottom lip between her teeth before sucking on it. "You'll find I am a very accommodating host."

"You always do keep it professional."

Felicity giggled as Oliver kissed her passionately.

"This counts as show prep, right?" he murmured against her lips.

"Mm hmm…" She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed along his jaw. "You are my most loyal listener. Gotta keep my audience happy."

Oliver pulled back just enough to meet her eyes. "I am happy. _You_ make me happy. I love you so much, Felicity. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"Me neither. I love you, too, and our little family. Thank you for always supporting me and having my back." She guided his hand to her stomach. "I know you'll have hers too."

"There's no place I'd rather be," he promised before capturing her lips once again.

Oliver scooped his wife up in his arms, loving the way his heart felt so full it might burst. This was what true contentment felt like, and he was so grateful that he'd been able to hold on to it. If he hadn't agreed to that interview years ago, where would they be? If he hadn't come home early to Felicity tonight, who knows what could've happened? No way would Oliver take his and Felicity's life together for granted. Fate had given them a rare gift. She was his always, and he'd spend the rest of the night—and every day after—cherishing her.

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Talk Nerdy to Me_ Billboard: **http://bit.ly/2fnMBQQ
> 
> **_Talk Nerdy to Me_ Print ad: ** http://bit.ly/2vY6WSV
> 
> **Fan art by @shaniartist:** http://bit.ly/2f0a2PE  
> 


End file.
